Glutamine is classified as a nonessential amino acid and is not present in parenteral nutrition solutions. Recent studies in animals have demonstrated that the addition of glutamine to these nutrition solutions improves protein economy, enhances proliferation of the intestinal mucosa, attenuates pancreatic atrophy and prevents TPN-related steatosis. The purpose of this study is to evaluate glutamine-enriched TPN solutions in catabolic patients.